La muerte
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "Y ella no tuvo miedo de tomar la mano de Draco para incorporarse, tampoco sintió miedo cuando él unió sus labios con los de ella dándole el beso que había guardado por diez años y que había esperado en agonía por darle; y fue gracias a ese beso que, por primera vez en diez años, tanto Draco como Hermione se sintieron libres." AU


**Nota: El siguiente Fanfic está basado en la canción "(Don´t Fear) The Reaper" del grupo "Blue Öyster Cult"; si desean, pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen.** **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

La Muerte.

«Came the last night of sadness  
and it was clear she couldn't go on.  
The door was open and the wind appeared.  
The candles blew and then disappeared.  
The curtains flew then he appeared,  
Saying "don't be afraid". »

Era una templada noche de otoño, en las calles, los niños corrían de un lado a otro tratando de conseguir lo que fuese para perfeccionar los disfraces que usarían al otro día. Era treinta de octubre y para Hermione, eso sólo significaba una cosa: en un día, se cumplía otro año desde la muerte del amor de su vida, Draco Malfoy, a manos de "la justicia" mágica. Ese año se cumplirían diez años de su muerte, sin embargo, el recuerdo del juicio donde había sido sentenciado a muerte seguía fresco en su mente, tan fresco que todavía podía escuchar en su mente los alaridos de Draco, apelando al lado humano de todos los jueces para que la llevasen a otro lado; pero eso jamás sucedió. La habían obligado a permanecer ahí, observando como su compañero de vida sufría la peor de las muertes y todo gracias a la estúpida "venganza" del que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo y que también fue su primer amor: Ronald Weasley.

La castaña intentaba no llorar, sin embargo, los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente le hacían imposible tal cosa. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sacó un pequeño baúl que atesoraba en sus cajoneras; se trataba de un pesado baúl de plata, con detalles de flores y del cual un elegante dragón hacía las veces de cerradura. La castaña tomó una llave que llevaba colgando en el cuello a manera de collar y abrió el cofrecito.

Lo primero que vio fue una elegante cajita de terciopelo negro, la tomó y la abrió, era el anillo que Draco le había dado el día en el que se habían comprometido; se trataba de una reliquia familiar que había pasado de generación en generación desde que el primer Malfoy había llegado a Londres dinastía que había muerto junto con Draco. Quiso volver a dejarlo en la cajita, pero algo dentro de ella hizo que se lo pusiera. Los recuerdos pronto la embargaron y la hicieron sonreír como no lo había hecho en muchos años.

Por su mente pasó el momento en el que habían salido a pasear por París, era nueve de marzo y la luna estaba especialmente grande, y, sobretodo, brillante. Esa noche todo había sido perfecto, la cena, el paseo, pero lo que se había llevado esa velada, fue la propuesta de matrimonio. Una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar las palabras precisas que Draco le dedicó cuando le pidió que se casara con él. Todo había sido tan mágico que le pareció irreal. Sin embargo, el anillo estaba ahí y ahora, después de diez años de esconderlo, volvía a reposar en el dedo de su legítima dueña.

Lo siguiente que tomó fue una de las cartas que Draco le había dejado el día después de su boda, la llevó a su nariz y se sorprendió al oler la colonia de él impregnada en la carta. Habían pasado años desde que esa carta había sido escrita y el olor seguía ahí. Decidió no leer esa carta que había sido su apoyo cuando más lo necesitó, pues había repetido cada una de las palabras que yacían ahí escritas hasta memorizarlas, que lo único que hizo fue leer y releer la última frase que hacía que volviese a sentir su corazón en el pecho. Todo era tan fresco que sintió como si él estuviese junto a ella una vez más.

Y así se siguió Hermione, explorando en su pequeño cofre del tesoro, cada cosa que sacaba era un recordatorio de que su amado la había amado en vida y deseaba, con todo su corazón, que así siguiera siendo en la otra vida. Su enorme pesar fue disipándose lentamente y la jovialidad que había perdido regresaba poco a poco a ella. La castaña, ensimismada, no notó que en la puerta de su habitación se encontraba el responsable de su sufrimiento, él la veía feliz, como no la había visto en años y pensó que era gracias a él, pero aquello desapareció tan pronto como llegó pues ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y cerró rápidamente su cofre y le dijo con tono mordaz:

-¿Qué haces aquí, demonio?

-Pensé que querrías compañía-dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose poco a poco a la cama de la castaña-¿Puedo?-preguntó, señalando la cama, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo Hermione, agarrando su cofre y acomodándolo junto a ella.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Ronald Weasley con una extraña esperanza en su voz.

-Torturarme, ¿por qué no me dejas salir de esta maldita casa? ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con nadie con quien yo desee hablar? ¿Por qué no me dejas ver a Harry?-dijo Hermione, tratando de no perder el control.

-Intento protegerte, Hermione.-dijo Ron, tratando de tomar su mano, pero ella se alejó de inmediato.

-¿Protegerme de qué, exactamente? ¿De los mortífagos? La guerra terminó hace años. ¿Me quieres proteger de Draco? ¡LO ASESINASTE HACE DIEZ PUTOS AÑOS! ¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ME QUIERES PROTEGER?-gritó Hermione, perdiendo los estribos, ¡odiaba que le dijeran ese tipo de estupideces!

-Hermione, estuviste secuestrada por dos años… lo único que hice fue…

-¿RESCATARME?-gritó Hermione, furiosa y tratando de calmarse, añadió.- Huí con Draco porque lo amaba y créeme cuando te digo que todavía lo hago. Con él encontré lo que jamás había tenido: un lugar al cual pertenecer totalmente, éramos tan diferentes y, a la vez, tan parecidos que fuimos perfectos el uno para el otro.

"Cuando huimos, lo hicimos porque sabíamos que nadie lo aprobaría y que él sería refundido en Azkaban, sin importar lo que yo hubiese dicho. Huí con él por voluntad propia, él jamás utilizó ningún encantamiento para "someter mi voluntad" como tanto estuviste diciendo."

-Herms, no estás siendo racional, tú me amabas, sé que todavía lo haces, son sólo… los estragos de la maldición a la que el maldito hurón te sometió.-dijo, Ron, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, la poca paciencia que quedaba en Hermione se esfumó y, colérica, gritó:

-¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡YO NO TE AMO! FUISTE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS HACE AÑOS Y TE QUERÍA COMO TAL. ¿CUÁNDO SERÁ EL MALDITO DÍA EN EL QUE ENTIENDAS QUE LO ÚNICO QUE ME HA ESTADO DAÑANDO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DIEZ AÑOS HAS SIDO TÚ? ¿CUÁNDO COMPRENDERÁS QUE DE LA ÚNICA PERSONA DE LA QUE DEBO PROTEGERME ES DE TI? ¿ES QUE NO HAS COMPRENDIDO QUE MI SUFRIMIENTO ES GRACIAS A TI?

Algo dentro de Ron se rompió al oír esas palabras, escuchando la verdad que el trataba de negarse una y otra vez. Y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, trato de besar a Hermione, a lo que ella reaccionó dándole una bofetada y agarrando lo primero a su alcance lo aventó hacia Ron hasta que éste salió de su habitación. Hermione seguía aventando cosas a diestra y siniestra, mientras le gritaba "Te odio" a Ron, ella estaba llorando, pero ésta vez lo hacía por rabia y frustración. La castaña se pasó así un par de minutos hasta que su fuerza menguó y se cayó, sin embargo el llanto no cesó hasta que perdió el conocimiento, quedando en el piso. Ron, al darse cuenta de que la furia de Hermione había terminado demasiado pronto, entró a su habitación y la encontró tirada en el piso, pálida. El pelirrojo estaba tan asustado que la llevó a la cama y llamó inmediatamente al medimago que no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar.

Después de casi dos horas de revisión, el medimago salió de la habitación de la chica, su semblante parecía furioso, pero lo supo disimular muy bien. A juzgar por su rostro, lo que le iba a decir no era precisamente alentador.

-Ella estará bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ron. El doctor soltó un suspiro, frustrado.

-Ronald, Hermione se está muriendo.-dijo el joven medimago- Cuando te dije que nada de emociones fuertes me refería a que ni siquiera te aparecieras ante ella. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que ella te odia por haber destruido su vida?

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que se mejore?-preguntó Ron, ignorando totalmente lo que el doctor le había dicho.

-Nada.-le dijo su interlocutor antes de irse.

Apenas el medimago se fue, el pelirrojo tomó lo primero que encontró y lo azotó contra el piso. Después de casi destruir su estudio, una idea tocó su cabeza; su preciosa Hermione había mostrado una increíble mejoría mientras veía su baúl de recuerdos así que traería a la única persona a la que ella no odiaba. Así que, tragándose todo su orgullo, fue a buscar a Harry James Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, al que por defender a Draco, le prohibieron ver a Hermione y aquél que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que había visto a Harry por última vez, no obstante, recordaba muy bien la última ocasión en la que había visto a Harry. Debido al resentimiento que sentía hacia Ron, Hermione prefería estar con el pelinegro a estar con el pelirrojo, así pues, un buen día mientras Harry había ido a visitar a Hermione como hacía cada tercer día desde que ella había quedado a cargo de la castaña debido a las "pruebas" de su inestabilidad mental y emocional; Harry había intentado de su casa y ese hecho había propiciado que Ron le prohibiera acercarse a ellos de cualquier forma y esa promesa (y encantamiento) habían durado cinco años ya y, si bien, ese tiempo se hubiese prolongado, ahora sólo dependía de un milagro para que su querida Hermione no se fuera al más allá y le rogaba a Merlín que Harry fuera el milagro que tanto buscaba.

Convencer a Harry Potter no había sido difícil en lo más mínimo, lo que había sido difícil fue escapar de la ola de maldiciones que Harry le lanzó cuando vio a una agonizante Hermione tendida en su cama. Apenas Ron se perdió de vista, Harry tomó todas las cosas de la habitación que parecían de Hermione, las guardó y las envió a su casa, en ese instante haría lo que le había sido impedido años atrás.

Cuando Hermione despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación a la que Ron la había enclaustrado, tuvo dos reacciones: la primera fue ansiedad y la segunda fue felicidad; ansiedad por no saber precisamente en donde se encontraba y felicidad por la misma razón, no estaba en casa de Ron, y eso la hacía sentirse dichosa. Por otra parte, estaba la ansiedad de no saber en dónde estaba ni qué hacía ahí, pero, esa ansiedad se disipó cuando en su campo visual entró la imagen de su mejor amigo: Harry estaba ahí. Apenas ella lo reconoció, él se acercó y la abrazó, se abrazaron como lo haría cualquier hermano al reencontrarse con el que se lleva años sin ser visto, se amaron como sólo una familia puede amar y lloraron por no poder anteponerse a la patética situación a la que habían sido sometidos por alguien que, de cierta forma, querían y que los había traicionado de una u otra forma.

Hermione se sentía aliviada por estar lejos de Ron, pero sabía que el aludido iría a por ella apenas se diera cuenta de su ausencia y también sentía que su vida estaba muy cerca del tan anhelado final que decidió disfrutar el tiempo que tuviese con Harry. En ese momento y después de casi diez años, Harry por fin pudo escuchar la historia de amor de Hermione, misma que la había obligado a desaparecer totalmente del mapa mágico por cinco años; nuevamente, el moreno le rogó lo perdonara por no haber hecho todo lo humanamente posible para evitarle semejante infelicidad.

A ese punto, ambos se habían perdonado ya y cada uno mantenía los mejores recuerdos del otro, habían vuelto a ser hermanos después de tantos años.

Rápidamente, los minutos se hicieron horas y Hermione estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Ron entró a su habitación junto con varios agentes del ministerio, exigiendo que ella regresara a la casa del pelirrojo. En otro tiempo, ella hubiese hecho lo necesario para quedarse, pero no quería que Harry se metiera en problemas en caso de que ella partiera a la otra vida más temprano que tarde, así que se despidió de su hermano de alma con un dulcísimo abrazo, un beso y le pidió que no la olvidara jamás. Harry no quería dejarla ir, pero lo hizo por petición de ella y después de prometerle que la sacaría de la casa de Ron tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la fría casa de Ron, no se dignó a escuchar la sarta de sandeces que él despotricaba, sólo tomó su cofrecito y tratando de no desfallecer en el camino, se encerró nuevamente en su habitación e ignoró los gritos e insultos que Ron gritaba afuera de su puerta, la felicidad que su corazón sentía en ese momento no se vería interrumpida por él, no otra vez. Mientras Ron despotricaba y la amenazaba con no permitirle ver a Harry jamás, ella sólo se desnudo y tomó un largo y relajante baño como no lo había hecho en años, por alguna razón, ella deseaba verse bien esa noche en específico. Se tardó todo el tiempo que quiso y se puso su ropa de dormir preferida, fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche y regresó a su cuarto, sólo que esta vez no se encerró como hacía de costumbre.

El reloj marcaba la media noche cuando Hermione se acostó en su cama, su habitación era iluminada por una pequeña vela aromática y todo estaba pulcramente puesto, alrededor de su cuello reposaba la llave del cofre y en su dedo anular descansaba su anillo de compromiso y la alianza que la convertía en legítima la señora Malfoy. Ella estaba a nada de dejarse caer en la negrura del sueño cuando una voz que no había escuchado en años la despertó.

-¿Sabes, Granger? De todas las cosas que jamás imaginé ver, la última que me imaginaba era verte dócil como un corderito.

Frente a ella estaba Draco Lucius Malfoy, quien la miraba con un poco de ironía, pero sin quitar el inmenso amor que ella veía en sus ojos.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño.-susurró Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos; después, con la voz un poco más firme, dijo: -Dime que por fin ha llegado mi hora

Draco sólo fue capaz de sonreír de lado con cierta picardía, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente, el mismo beso con el que se había despedido de su amada Hermione.

-No sabía que también eras la parca-dijo Hermione al recordar que la muerte sólo besaba en los labios cuando debía reclamar un alma.

-Chica lista-la felicitó Draco-pero temo decirte que no. Sólo se me fue concedido este deseo dada la forma tan injusta en la cual morí, la muerte suele cumplir algunos caprichos.

-O sea que serás quien me de muerte.

-Si te acomoda verlo así.

Hermione se quedó quieta un momento y sólo vio a Draco, estaba tal y como lo recordaba y asintió.

-Hazlo.-dijo la castaña en un susurro que sólo ella escuchó, pero que Draco comprendió a la perfección.

-No tengas miedo.

Y ella no tuvo miedo de tomar la mano de Draco para incorporarse, tampoco sintió miedo cuando él unió sus labios con los de ella dándole el beso que había guardado por diez años y que había esperado en agonía por darle; y fue gracias a ese beso que, por primera vez en diez años, tanto Draco como Hermione se sintieron libres. Aquél fatal beso transmitió todo el amor que no había sido olvidado en la vida de una y ni en la muerte del otro; se amaban y ambos recibieron gozosos la bendición que la muerte les había obsequiado por la pureza del mismo.

A la primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Harry, en compañía de varios aurores y los medimagos que avalaban la capacidad mental de Hermione, tocó la puerta exigiendo la libertad de la misma, al no recibir respuesta, entraron a la casa y buscaron a ambos por toda la casa. Fue Harry el que encontró el cuerpo inerte de Hermione que descansaba en su cama, en su dedo reposaban sus anillos de bodas y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, a simple vista parecía que ella sólo dormía plácidamente, pero los medimagos confirmaron la muerte de Hermione al no encontrarle pulso. Ron fue encontrado dormido en su habitación y pronto fue notificado de la situación.

Muy a pesar de Harry, el cuerpo de Hermione fue sometido a una autopsia para conocer la causa de la muerte de ésta y lo que habían encontrado hizo enfurecer al moreno, pues en su sistema habían encontrado drogas muggles y muchos moretones en el resto del cuerpo, su muerte se había dado gracias a una falla cardiaca causada por el abuso de una de esas drogas.

Ronald Billius Weasley fue llevado a Azkaban por secuestro, tortura y asesinato de Hermione Jean Malfoy. Todo su prestigio ganado gracias a sus aportes de guerra se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, el escándalo que se armó en torno a él fue lo que apareció en las primeras planas de los periódicos la semana siguiente, además de llevar todo un especial dirigido a reivindicar la imagen de Draco y la recién fallecida Hermione Malfoy, a pesar de todo eso, lo que despedazó la poca esperanza que tenía de salir bien parado fueron las declaraciones y los recuerdos de Harry al momento del juicio. A Ron le esperaría una larga estadía en el ala de enfermos mentales de Azkaban.

Hermione fue enterrada el primero de noviembre al medio día, sólo acudieron Harry, aquél hombre que ella consideró su hermano de alma y algunos amigos que habían hecho hasta lo imposible por estar ahí. Hermione había sido enterrada en el mismo panteón donde reposaban los restos de sus padres quienes se habían ido dos años antes debido a un accidente vehicular, sus restos también yacían junto a los de su amado Draco, a quien ella había sido fiel hasta el último momento.

Después de un par de horas, todos se fueron, enterrando no sólo a Hermione, sino a la última heredera de una dinastía tan poderosa como antigua consigo. Ese primero de noviembre, los Malfoy habían dejado de existir por siempre.

-FIN-

¡Hola!

Bueno, esta es la primer historia que escribo en este fandom y espero que les guste la temática. Por favor, les pido me dejen su impresión en los comentarios. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
